Story about Taeyong Life
by Haruman16
Summary: "Inget lah , apasih yang enggak aku inget soal kamu"Seketika pipi Taeyong merona. Jaehyun ini pinter banget bikin orang salting. Taeyong kan jadi berfikir yang iya-iya."Iya lah kan sejak kecil kita main bareng terus sampe smp, masa iya aku lupa sama kebiasaan-kebiasaan kamu".Nah kan dibilangin juga apa Jaehyun itu emang jago bnget bkin anak orang BAPER. JAEYONG /Jaehyun x Taeyong .


**This is JAEYONG story if u don't like Jaeyong CLOSE TAB.**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **other cast . . .** **JAEYONG / GS**

 **"Inget lah , apasih yang enggak aku inget soal kamu"** **Seketika pipi Taeyong merona. Jaehyun ini pinter banget bikin orang salting. Taeyong kan jadi berfikir yang iya-iya.** **"Iya lah kan sejak kecil kita main bareng terus sampe smp, masa iya aku lupa sama kebiasaan-kebiasaan kamu".** **Nah kan dibilangin juga apa Jaehyun itu emang jago bnget bikin anak orang BAPER.** **JAEYONG /Jaehyun x Taeyong / GS**

x . x. .x . . .x

1.Friend?

x. . .x. . .x . . .x

Taeyong hanya ingin hidup selayaknya remaja pada umumnya. Berteman dengan siapa saja, traveling ke tempat-tempat yang sedang hits, dan juga ingin memutuskan hal baru untuk masa depan nya. Selama 22tahun hidupnya ini dia hanya bisa menjalani hidup layaknya orang mati, dimana kau hidup tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Dia benci hidupnya sebenarnya, tapi dia lebih takut mati. Sejak kecil selalu hidup dibanding-bandingkan entah itu dengan tetangganya, teman sekolahnya, ataupun saudaranya. Dia benci dirinya sendiri jika kau ingin tau. Selalu hidup dengan jalan yang sudah ditentukan oleh orang tuanya membuat dirinya menjadi pribadi yang benar-benar tertutup, pada keluarganya sekalipun. yeah walau terkadang juga kekanakan *Taeyong bersikap kekanakan hanya disaat waktu genting*. Dia juga ingin berbagi semua keluh kesahnya, ingin menangis sampai air matanya mengering dipundak seorang teman. Tapi kenyataannya dia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu, hanya bisa menangis dikamarnya jika merasa benar-benar frustasi atas hidupnya ini. Sebelum tidur dirinya selalu berdoa kepada tuhan, dia ingin hidup nya lebih leluasa, dia ingin bebas menentukan semua hal yang ada di hidupnya, dia hanya ingin melakukan semua hal yang dia sukai. Hidup ini hanya sekali kan? Dan Taeyong ingin hidupnya ini berisi dengan hal-hal menyenangkan.

Selama Taeyong hidup dia hanya bisa merasa berwarna ketika bersama teman kecilnya, tapi sekarang orang itu malah pergi ke kota lain. Dan tidak mungkin juga kan Taeyong merengek ingin ikut denganya?

Apa yang Taeyong lakukan selalu salah dimata ibunya, melakukan ini salah , melakukan itu salah. Hal sekecil apapun yang dia lakukan selalu salah bagi ibunya, bahkan saat posisi tidurnya pun salah bagi ibunya, kau tidak akan betah jika hidup diposisi Taeyong. Taeyong punya seorang adik laki-laki, Jeno namanya. Sekarang Jeno berumur 18y.o , Jeno tumbuh menjadi anak yang sempurna pintar, tinggi, sopan, easy going dan tentu saja tampan. Yahh mengingat gen kuliarga Taeyong memang high quality. Namun dari semua itu sebenarnya Taeyong tidak cukup akrab dengan Jeno selayaknya kakak - adik pada umumnya, Taeyong lebih sering menghidari Jeno ketika adiknya itu ingin bermanja denganya, bukan, bukannya Taeyong membenci Jeno dia hanya sedikit agak iri mungkin dengan adiknya itu *sebenarnya dia sedikit membenci Jeno namun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, karna tidak mau dianggap sebagai Kakak jahat*.

Taeyong punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dirinya bersikap seperti itu pada Jeno. Dirinya masih ingat ketika dia kelas 2 high school ketika pembagian rapor nilainya tidak naik tidak turun, dan dia mendapat ranking yang sama seperti semester lalu. Ibunya memarahinya habis-habisan karna nilainya tidak ada perubahan *padahal nilai Taeyong tidak turun tapi tetap saja disalahkan, tidak terbayang bagaimana jika nilai dan peringkatnya turun pasti dia tidak diakui anak oleh ibunya saat mengambil rapor*.

Jika Jeno terlahir dengan otak cemerlang maka Taeyong terlahir dengan otak standart. Yah Taeyong itu tidak bodoh tapi juga tidah pintar, dia itu biasa-biasa saja a.k.a standart lah. Tapi Jeno lebih dari Taeyong , adiknya itu sangat pintar bahkan sejak SD sudah mengikuti beberapa olimpiade dan pasti pulang dengan membawa piala kemenangan. Sebenarnya Taeyong juga mengikuti beberapa lomba ketika dirinya masih di sekolah dasar hanya saja lomba yang diikuti Taeyong itu lomba kelompok contohnya seperti lomba paduan suara, dan lomba musik. Dan menurut ibunya itu biasa-biasa saja karna disini Taeyong tidak berjuang sendirian sedangkan Jeno kan beda, Jeno berjuang sendirian dengan otaknya sendiri pula.

"Noona . . ."

Itu suara Jeno dan Taeyong mengabaikannya, dirinya masih asyik dengan novel ditanganya.

"Noona aku masuk ya . ."

Tanpa menjawab Jeno pun masuk juga kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa . " Tanya Taeyong cuek.

"Noona aku lapar, dan ibu tidak meninggalkan masakan yang bisa dimakan" kedua orang tua Taryong sedang pergi kerumah bibinya selama 2 hari, acara keluarga katanya dan karna Jeno dan Taeyong tidak libur jadi mereka terpaksa tetap dirumah. Yahh walaupun diajak Taeyong juga memilih dirumah saja sih.

"Kau menghina ku ya, sudah tau aku tidak bisa memasak, kalo tujuanmu ingin membuatku marah kau berhasil oke, sekarang keluarlah" omel Taeyong.

Sebenarnya Taeyong itu bisa memasak tapi hanya yang simple-simple seperti menggoreng telur, membuat sup dan menumis sayur mayur, hanya saja dia tidak mau membuat masakan untuk Jeno. Menurutnya masakanya terlalu berharga untuk dimakan adiknya ini. *jahatnya . .*

"Eh . .eh . .bukan itu maksudku, noona jangan marah. Aku pernah melihat noona memasak kok, waktu aku sakit kan noona juga yang membuatkan ku sup, rasanya sangat enak" Jeno kalang kabut meredam emosi kakaknya.

"Kalo kau sakit baru ku masakan, keluar sana " Jawab Taeyong kejam.

"Uuhhh. . ."

Kakaknya ini kejam sekali sih, masak menginginkan Jeno sakit. Walau dia Laki-laki tapi kalau sudah mendengar kata-kata sadis noona nya rasanya dia ingin menangis. Tapi kalau dia menangis noona nya ini pasti akan lebih mengamuk. Salah Jeno apasih???

Karna tidak mendengar suara Jeno lagi akhirnya menjeda aktivitas membacanya. Dan yahhh seperti biasa yang dia lihat adalah Jeno menundukan kepalanya, dengan tangan memilih ujung kaosnya, well Taeyong yakin mata anak itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap menangis. Hahhh . . Taeyong benci ini. Segalak apapun dia , secuek apapun dia terhadap Jeno klo sudah melihat Jeno seperti ini pasti dia akan luluh. Jiwa nya sebagai seorang kakak berteriak tidak tega. -_-

"Baiklah - baiklah , kau mau makan apa"

Seketika sudut bibir Jeno membentuk senyuman.

"Apapun yang akan noona masak pasti aku makan."

Uhh tampan nya, batin taeyong.

Andai Jeno tidak terlalu sempurna mungkin Taeyong tidak akan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Yahh sebenarnya ini bukan salah Jeno juga sih, Jeno kan tidak tau apa-apa. Taeyong hanya terlalu sebal karna kedua orang tuanya terlalu sangat sering memuji Jeno dan selalu memarahi dirinya.

Dan akhirnya Taeyong hanya membuat omelet untuk Jeno karna dikulkas nya hanya ada telur dan susu. Setelah ini Taeyong harus belanja bulanan. Setelah memastikan Jeno makan dengan lahan Taeyong pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jacket dan langsung berangkat ke mini market.

"Jen, kalo udah selesai makanya jangan lupa cuci piringnya " Teriak Taeyong sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

Wortel. Cek

Kentang. Cek

Ayam . Cek

Daging. Cek

Telur. Cek

Ramyeon . Cek

Taeyong sedang sibuk meneliti barang belanjaannya siapa tau ada yang terlupakan. Semua bahan yang ada di daftar sudah tercentang, tapi dirinya merasa ada yang kurang. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya *berfikir" Taeyong mencoba mengingat apa yang kurang. Dan jeng jeng snack . . Taeyong hampir lupa mengisi persedian snack nya. Coklat dan ice cream juga. Kakinya langsung melangkah ke arah rak snack berada.

Oke Taeyong itu selalu dilema jika harus memilih snack, dikedua tanganya kini ada snak kesukaanya dengan 2 varian rasa berbeda. Ditangan kanan ada rasa coklat, dan ditangan kiri ada vanilla. Taeyong bingung karna dia suka keduanya. Kanan . . ., atau kiri . . ., kanan. . . , atau kiri . . . *mengerti saat genting versi Taeyong kan?*

Oke sudah habis kesabaran Taeyong karna demi apa dia sudah menghabiskan 7 menit hanya untuk memilih salah satu snack yang ada di kedua tanganya. *Dia betul-betul seperti anak kecil -_-*

Taeyong ingin mengambil keduanya, tapi jika dia mengambil kedua snack tersebut maka uang jatah untuk ice cream nya akan hangus. Bagaimana ini? Taeyong juga ingin makan ice cream. Dia ingin menangis rasanya karna gara-gara ibunya yang memotong uang jajannya dia jadi dilema seperti ini, ibunya memotong uang jajan Taeyong karna dia telah melanggar aturan. Dia telah melewati batas waktu malamnya. Saat itu Taeyong sedang main ke rumah Ten dan dirinya lupa waktu, sehingga dia pulang kemalaman. Jam 10.30 malam dia baru sampai rumah padahal batas waktu malam Taeyong hanya sampai jam 9 malam. Dan alhasil ibunya menyambut kedatangannya dengan tatapan mematikan dan omelan sepanjang benua amerika.

Kembali ke snack. Masih diposisi semula, Taeyong belum memutuskan rasa apa yang harus dia pilih. Setiap dirinya ingin mengembalikan snack rasa coklat, belum sampai menaruhnya di rak snack itu seakan memanggil Taeyong untuk memilihnya, dan ketika dirinya ingin menaruh snack rasa vanilla , snack itu juga berteriak sama . Tuhan Taeyong harus bagaimana??? T-T

"Aaarrrggghhh aku harus memilih yang mana. ." Frustasi Taeyong. Untung sepi jadi tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Ambil saja keduanya . ."

"Ehhh . . ."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi, otomatis Taeyong memutar badannya dan apa yang ada didepan matanya seperti fatamorgana. Indah . .

"Jaehyun . .?" Kata Taeyong ragu, karna seingat nya adik kelasnya itu masih di jeju, dia bekerja disana. Kenapa sekarang dia ada disini.

"Taeyong . ." Jawab nya dengan senyum tampan.

Ohh tuhan ini benar Jaehyun adik kelasnya yang tampan itu? Taeyong sampai harus mencubit pipinya saking tidak percayanya. Dan ternyata sakit. Berarti yang ada didepannya ini nyata.

"Jangan dicubit dong Tae nanti sakit," kata lelaki itu sambil berjalan mendekati Taeyong. Kemudian dengan tidak sopannya tangan lelaki itu mengelus bekas cubitan Taeyong dipipinya. Taeyong jadi salah tingkah. Malu.

"Ambil saja keduanya nanti aku yang bayar . ." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar kalimat itu Taeyong langsung tersenyum semanis madu dan langsung menaruh snack favorite nya bersama dengan belanjaanya.

"Bener yah kamu yang traktir, aku ambil banyak nih" cielehh pake aku-kamu an segala xD.

"Iya . . Cantik . ." Jaehyun jawab dengan senyum gantengnya.

Duhhh ini anak baru ketemu udah bikin Taeyong baper deh, kan Taeyong jadi berharap yang iya-iya.

Setelah selesai membayar belanjaanya Taeyong pun keluar minimarket dengan dua plastik di kedua tanganya. Sebenernya Jaehyun yang bayar sih, katanya itung-itung sebagai salam pertemuan karna udah lama nggak ketemu. Awalnya sih Taeyong nolak tapi karna Jaehyun maksa Taeyong bisa apa? Kan juga lumayan uang belanjanya bisa masuk dompet Taeyong hehe.

Taeyong sedang fokus dengan jalannya karna demi apa belanjaanya berat banget ternyata. Tapi suara klakson mobil membuat Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bingung karna kenapa dari keluar dari minimarket dirinya mendengar suara klakson yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk dirinya. Si pengendara langsung menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan ternyata itu Jaehyun

"Tae, ayo naik aku anter"

"Ehh . . Enggak ngerepotin nih?

"Santai aja, yuk . ."

Karna belanjaannya emang berat akhirnya Taeyong naik juga.

"Aku klaksonin dari tadi kok nggak berhenti sih,"

"Kirain tadi cuman orang iseng, habis ngapain juga enggak manggil aja, dulu biasanya juga manggil sampe teriak-teriak" jawab Taeyong.

"Hehe, kalo teriak nanti malah dimarahin sama orang sekitar kaya dulu, kan malu" Jaehyun cengengesan.

" Haha iya ya Jae, terakhir kamu teriak-teriak manggil aku malah disamperin sama ibu-ibu tarus diomelin" Taeyong jadi geli sendiri kalo inget kejadian dimasa lalu, apalagi kalo sama Jaehyun. Keduanya tertaea bareng mengenang masalalu.

"Tae mumpung aku libur jalan yuk "

"Ehhh. . " seketika Taeyong langsung noleh ke Jaehyun.

Jalan? Apa ini maksudnya.

"Iya kita jalan gitu di taman atau kemana sambil mengingat masa kecil"

"Oohh. ." Jaehyun itu pinter banget yah bikin anak orang baper. Taeyong kan jadi baper tingkat akut, kirain Jaehyun mau ngajak jalan yang emang jalan kaya remaja pada umumnya. Ehh ternyata -_-

"Mau kan?"

"Boleh,"

" oke Taeyongie nanti kita atur waktunya ya . ." Jawab Jaehyun sambil seyum ganteng ke Taeyong.

"Eh Taeyongie? Kok nggak ada Noona nya Jae? Kan aku lebih tua dari kamu."

"Dulu siapa yang bilang nggak mau dipanggil pake embel-embel noona, yang katanya nanti keliaran tua?" Jaehyun mengingatkan.

"Eh. .iya hehe kamu masih inget ya . ."

" Inget lah , apasih yang enggak aku inget soal kamu"

Seketika pipi Taeyong merona, Taeyong merasa agak istimewa gitu pas denger Jaehyun bilang gitu.

"Masa sih," kata Taeyong sambil menormalkan detak jantungnya. Jantungnya dari tadi dag dig dug terus kalo kalian pingin tau.

"Iya lah kan sejak kecil kita main bareng terus sampe smp, masa iya aku lupa sama kebiasaan-kebiasaan kamu".

Nah kan dibilangin juga apa Jaehyun itu emang jago bnget bikin anak orang BAPER. Dan Taeyong selalu jadi pihak yang baper karna tingkah dan kata-kata Jaehyun.

end or tbc?

x. . . x. . .x

Aku enggak tau apa ini bagus apa enggak. well aku nulis ini cuman 2-3jam an doang. jadi kalo ceritanya pasaran mohon dimaafkan xD

ide cerita ini terbentuk karna **_dibikin Baper itu enggak enak men. -_-_**

menurut kalian rsanya dibikin BAPER itu gimana sih????

Kalo respon readers nya bagus mungkin bakal ada chap 2 nya tapi kalo responnya gak sesuai mungkin smpe sini aja kali ya.

unk **_PUZZLE_** entah kenpa kok feel aku malah kurang yahh . . jadi bingung mau lanjut lgi atau udah smpe situ aja :(

well last . .

review juseyo . .. :) :)


End file.
